Dark's Longlost Rival
by kiari-namiro
Summary: It turns out that Dark wasn't the only theif stealing Hikari artworks. Not much is known about the other theif except that she was Dark's partner. 40 years later, her and Dark have returned along with an old enemy. Now hers and Dark's tamers must continue what their family has been doing for many generations. What is the history of Dala's tamer? And how does she know the Haradas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: In order to avoid any confusion, please take time to see the monologue cues below:**

'**Diana/Dala telepathically talking to Dala/Dark'**

'_**Dala/Dark telepathically talking to Diana/Daisuke'**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Daisuke Niwa was rushing to get to the station until he accidentally ran into someone as they both fell towards their ground on their bottoms.

"I'm sorry. I was in a hurry and didn't know where I was going." Daisuke was rubbing his aching head as he looked towards the girl in front of him, also rubbing her aching head. "I'm really sorry. Is your head okay?"

"Yes. No need to apologize." The girl got up on her feet and helped Daisuke on his feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going also. I'm Diana Minaro, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Minaro. I'm Daisuke Niwa." Daisuke then remembered what he was supposed to be doing before his encounter with Diana. "Oh no! I have to hurry before I'm late to see Ms. Harada! Sorry that I can't stick around longer, Ms. Minaro. I'm in a hurry."

"It's okay, Daisuke. And call me Diana. I'm not really fond with formalities." Daisuke nodded his head and left. "That Daisuke sure is nice. Wait! I almost forgot that I have to get to my new school before I'm late!"

Diana started running towards the direction Daisuke went until the gray amulet around her neck started to react, causing Diana to come to a halt as she held out the amulet from inside her blouse.

'The amulet is reacting again. I wonder why it's been doing that since I got here. But this time it felt stronger after Daisuke ran off. Strange.' Diana looked down at the amulet around her neck as she put the thought in the back of her head and continued to run. 'Could it mean something?'

* * *

Daisuke was sitting at his desk, lost in his thoughts of depression until he noticed someone standing over him by the look of the person's shadow.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Daisuke." Daisuke looked up and saw Diana standing before him with a smile on her face. "If I knew that you went to this school then I would've walked here with you."

"Ms. Minaro? I didn't expect to see you here either. Then again, you are wearing our school's uniform. I didn't notice until now. You must the new student Takeshi told me about."

"Yup. And didn't I tell you to call me Diana instead?" Diana sat down in the seat next to Daisuke. "Is it alright if I sit here, Daisuke?"

"Um, yeah. It's alright with me." It was that time that Daisuke noticed the amulet around Diana's neck. "That amulet must be an heirloom. It looks like it was made centuries ago."

"It is, actually. Thanks for noticing. Other people usually ask me why I wear an antique junk around my neck." Diana held it up so Daisuke can get a better look. "But I don't care what they say about it. This amulet is very valuable to me and my family."

'Diana reminds me a lot of Ms. Harada. They're both sweet, innocent-like, and they both almost sound alike. Not to mention that they almost look alike too. The only difference is the two hair bows holding the pigtails in Diana's hair. I wonder if they're related.' Daisuke was pulled out of his thought s when he noticed Risa Harada rushing up to them with an excited look on her face. 'I wonder what Ms. Harada's excited about?'

"Rika! It's so good to see you again after all those years!" Risa jumped at Diana and captured her in a big hug. "Riku and I really miss having you around. How come you didn't tell us that you and your parents moved here?"

"It's good to see you too, Risa." Diana smiled at Risa before she noticed Riku walking up towards the group. "Hey Riku. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Risa, let go of Rika before she runs out of air." Risa released Diana from her hug before moving to stand next to her. "So how have you been, Rika? When were you planning to tell us that you moved here?"

"I've been good. I wanted to surprise you, but I didn't know how to contact your family." Diana noticed Daisuke giving them confused looks. "What's with the look, Daisuke?"

"How do you know the Harada twins?" Diana looked at the twins then back at Daisuke with a smile on her face. "And why do they call you Rika when you told me your name was Diana?"

"Niwa, Rika's our cousin. We call her Rika because that's her name." Risa said as Daisuke still looked a bit confused.

"Daisuke, my full name is Rika Diana Harada Minaro. My mom happens to be the twin's mother's sister." Diana said as Daisuke put his hand on his head. "Do you understand now?"

"I guess so. Huh?" Daisuke noticed that Diana's amulet starting to react for some reason. "Um, Diana? There's something going on with your amulet."

Diana noticed her amulet reacting again as she immediately covered it with her hand and ran out of the classroom and into the girls' restroom and faced the bathroom mirrors.

"Dala Mist, what's going on? The amulet's been reacting since we got here, which means there's something bothering you. Tell me what's wrong." Diana was looking at, not her reflection, but a woman that looks sixteen years old. "Well?"

Dala had blue eyes and long waist-length dark blue hair that was being held back by a black hair ribbon She was wearing the female school uniform like Diana, except it looked a bit small on her. She was also wearing the same amulet Diana has around her neck.

"It's nothing, Diana. It's just that this town reminds me so much of what happened forty years ago. Before I forget, you should be careful when wearing that amulet in public, Diana." Dala said as Diana nodded in understanding. "We don't want **him** to find out who you are."

"I know, Dala."

* * *

Afterschool Diana was walking down the school hallway until she noticed Daisuke messing with the key pad for the lock of the school art room. She watched as he managed to crack the lock's code. Daisuke was about to go inside the art room until he noticed Diana standing nearby, which started to make him worry about something. Diana could see it on his face as she walked up to him.

"It's okay Daisuke. Your secret's safe with me. You don't need to worry." Daisuke relaxed and started to head inside the Art Room. "I also got assigned Art Room cleaning duty to take over for my cousin Risa."

Diana was about to head into the room until she felt a presence behind her. She turned around in a fighting stance and saw that it was Satoshi Hiwatari.

"You really startled me there, Satoshi." Diana relaxed her stance before she and Satoshi walked into the art room. "Are you in cleaning duty like me and Daisuke?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Satoshi, Diana, and Daisuke started to clean the art room after Daisuke turned on the lights. "How was your first day, Ms. Minaro?"

"Everyone has been nice to me. I really enjoyed my first day. Thank you for asking. And please call me Diana." Diana finished putting away the supplies before she realized something. "I wonder why there aren't more people helping out with cleaning duty."

"I told them that they didn't have to come. I needed some time alone with the two of you." Diana and Daisuke stared at Satoshi with curious looks. "I was wondering if you're free tonight."

"I'm busy tonight since today's my birthday, but I'm not sure about Diana. Diana, are you—"

"I'm also busy tonight, Satoshi. My family and I still need to finish unpacking. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time when I'm free." Diana gathered her stuff and walked out of the room. 'If I'm free."

* * *

Diana arrived at the house that she was supposed to stay in, according to her parents' will, as she approached the door and knocked on it. Emiko Niwa answered the door in less than two minutes as she welcomed Diana and let the girl in.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Diana. Your parents have told me everything about you and asked me if I wanted to take care of you before they died. I said 'yes' of course. You'll meet my son when he gets here. Until then, you can wait up in his room if you like. Your stuff's already upstairs in the room that's two doors down." Diana started to head down the hallway until she stopped at mid-step. "Oh wait Diana. I left the training traps on. Do you think you can reach the main switch down the hall?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Emiko." Diana looked back at Emiko before she looked ahead and noticed the floor sensors in front of her. "I'll just have Diox turn off the traps. She's in my bag relaxing."

Emiko held up Diana's shoulder bag as a little that looked like a gray-furred and green-eyed version of Wiff hopped out of it and into Diana's arms.

"Diox, do you think you can turn off that switch down the hall?" Diana said as Diox 'kyuued' in agreement. "I'm counting on you."

Diana threw Diox towards the switch as Diox grabbed a hold of the switch and turned off the training traps. Diana and Emiko walked down the hall, with Diox on Diana's shoulder, and into the family room where Daiki was reading the newspaper until he noticed to two females, three if counting Diox, enter the room.

"You must be Diana, Dala's current tamer. I suggest you head up to your new room and get ready for tonight." Diana nodded her head and headed upstairs to her new room before Daiki looked towards Emiko. "Did you tell her about Daisuke yet?"

"I wanted that to be a surprise. After all, it's not everyday that you have the famous phantom thief and the famous shadow thief living under one roof." Emiko then heard someone go through the front door. "Daisuke must be home. I better turn on the training traps."

* * *

Diana stepped into her room and found all her stuff completely unpacked and put away in their proper places, and everything that she needed for her stat was already provided for her, even her laptop was set up on her own personal working area.

"I can't believe they got everything that I needed. Ms. Emiko and her family sure are nice." Diana sat down on her bed with light blue sheets. "I guess I should go downstairs and thank them for everything they've done for me."

Diana got off her bed and started to head downstairs until her amulet started to react but more actively that before as Diana started to feel a strange feeling inside her. She dropped down to her knees while hugging herself as her brown eyes turned blue, her brown hair grew down from her shoulders to her waist and turned dark blue, and her body started to grow in length and development. Diana looked at the mirror next to her and was looking at not the reflection of herself but the reflection of Dala.

'**It happened again, didn't it Dala?'**

'_**I'm afraid so Diana. But the transformation wasn't complete. You're still in control. Looks like you'll be doing tonight's heist.'**_

'**Don't worry about that, Dala. I'll let you handle the good stuff.'**

'_**It's alright Diana. You take this one. I want to see how you handle this kind of heist since this is no longer a practice run. This is the real thing.'**_

Diana and Dala's conversation was ended when they heard something fall in the room next door, so Diana ran to check it out. She heard someone run down the stairs and followed until she saw someone wearing the boys' uniform for her school and recognized the person's voice as Daisuke's.

"Daisuke? Is that really you?" The person turned around and was surprised at her appearance. "Are you okay?"

"Diana?" Diana nodded her head. "What happened? You completely changed just like what happened to me. But why do you look so calm about it?"

"I had a feeling it was you, Daisuke. And to answer your question, I've been through this before for a few times." Diana flipped over Daisuke's head and landed on the bottom of the stairs, surprising Daisuke. "Why else did I choose to keep your secret?"

Daisuke was still in shock, so Emiko answered for him instead as she walked up to Diana and Daisuke, who finally got out of his surprised trance.

"Sorry Diana. His grandfather and I haven't told Daisuke about Dala Mist, the famous Shadow Thief and Dark's rival from forty years ago." Emiko noticed the time on the clock. "Looks like it's almost time for you two to go steal the Sacred Maiden statue. You two better go and get ready."

Diana ran past Daisuke and into her room to change for her first real heist. She changed out of her school uniform and changed into a blue tube top, black pants, and black calf-length boots. She grabbed a blue hair ribbon from on top of the dresser and used it to tie her hair into a ponytail. She put on a black half-length jacket before heading out of her room, not before grabbing Diox and putting her on her shoulder.

'**Time to put my skills to the test.'**

'_**Good luck, Diana.'**_

Daisuke didn't want to go at first, but after some convincing he decided to assist Diana in stealing the Sacred Maiden statue. Daisuke and Diana were flying their way towards the museum with Wiff and Diox as their own pair of wings. They managed to get into the museum, even though they got themselves noticed by the reporters and authorities, as all the authorities rushed into the museum. Diana used Dala's shadow illusion abilities to make the statue look invisible while Daisuke disguised himself as one of the officers and tricked the authorities that Dark and Dala were already heading out through the museum's main entrance.

"Nice job on your first heist." Diana removed her illusion off the statue. "Now crack the code and we're out of here. I'll go search the area."

In a snap of her fingers, Diana disappeared in darkness before Daisuke started to work on cracking the guard code for the Sacred Maiden Statue until he succeeded in doing so. As if on cue, Diana reappeared next to Daisuke when Satoshi suddenly appeared at the entrance to the room.

'Satoshi/Hiwatari? Why is he here?'

Diana and Daisuke were pulled from their thoughts when Satoshi threw something at Diana that had a net inside and trapped her. Satoshi then tackled Daisuke towards the ground while Diana tried to break free of the net but couldn't.

'**I have to help Daisuke. Dala please help him!'**

'_**You did good this far, Diana. I'll go ahead and take over, not only because your friend, but also so I can see my old rival.'**_

Dala took over as she used her shadow magic to free her when she noticed that Dark decided to take over as well. Dala made a shadow illusion of Dark while she hid within the shadows in order to confuse Satoshi. Satoshi was about to jump at the real Dark, but Dala's shadow illusion of Dark captured him in a bind of shadows. Dala and Dark flew to their escape with the Sacred Maiden in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So you decided to help me." Dark flew a bit closer to Dala's side when he didn't get a response from her. "Come on, Shadow. You're not still mad at me are you? If you are, then why did you help me out back there?"

"I only helped you for your tamer's sake. Diana wanted me to take over so I could help her friend who happens to be your other half. And yes. I am still mad at you, Phantom Thief." Dala started to fly faster to get to the Niwas' house. "I'm going on ahead."

Dala flew fast enough to get back to the Niwa's residence and away from Dark as she landed on the balcony outside of Diana's room. She changed back Diana who went inside her room to get started on her homework but seemed to be distracted.

'**Dala?'**

'_**Yes Diana?'**_

'**Does you not liking Dark have something to do with what happened forty years ago in this town? I heard that Dark was last seen forty years ago, and I know that your tamer before me lived here during that time.'**

'_**I'd rather not talk about it, Diana. Just finish your homework so you can some rest afterwards. I'm sure Dark will give Emiko and Daiki the Sacred Maiden when he gets here.'**_

'**Dala?'**

'_**Hm?'**_

'**They were lying about Daisuke turning back to his old self once he steals the Sacred Maiden statue, huh?'**

'_**Not exactly. He does have to steal his Secret Maiden in order to change back. I'm sure your father has mentioned this to you already.'**_

'**Poor Daisuke. At least he will have a change back from Dark.'**

When she was finished with her homework, Diana changed into her light blue long-sleeved slumber gown that was down to her knees, and a pair of white mid-calf socks. She removed the hair ribbon and was about to go to bed, but she decided to check to see if Daisuke made it home. She walked out of her room and looked into Daisuke's room and saw him sitting on his bed looking depressed. Wanting to find out what was wrong, she stepped into the room.

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" Daisuke watched Diana as she climbed the ladder to his bed but just stayed on the ladder. "You can tell me what's wrong, you know."

"My mom told me that the only way for me to no longer be Dark is for…."

"Is for the one you love to return those same feelings." Diana said as Daisuke gave her a surprised look. "If you're wondering how I know that, it's because my father told me the same thing for Dala."

"Do you love anyone, Diana?" Diana was surprised a bit, but nodded her head before getting on Daisuke's bed. "But he didn't return his love to you. Did he?"

"I don't know. My parents died in an accident back at my old home. According to their will, I had to live with you and your family. The one I love is still back at my old home. Now I'll never know if he loves me the same way I love him." Diana brought up her knees close to her chest before placing her chin on her knees. "I can't give my love to someone else since it's still with him."

"You must really love him. I hope that the one you love will also love you back." Daisuke said as Diana hugged him, causing him to blush. 'What is this feeling? It's like the same feeling I feel when I'm with Ms. Harada.' Daisuke was pulled out of his thoughts when Diana released him from her hug before he was about to change into Dark. 'Maybe it's because they both remind me of each other.'

"I'm going to head back into my room. I need to get some sleep after tonight. I suggest you do the same thing." Diana said as she started heading out of Daisuke's room. "Night Daisuke."

* * *

The next morning Takeshi was telling everyone how the sight of Dark and Dala caused two traffic accidents in one night. Daisuke knew that what his friend was saying wasn't true since he knew that Dark had nothing to do with those accidents. He glanced over at Diana's empty desk, remembering his mom telling him why Diana wasn't going to school on that day.

_Flashback…_

"_Bye mom. I'm off to school now. Is Diana ready to go?"_

"_Actually Daisuke, Diana won't be going to school today. She said that she's not feeling well for some reason. Just bring any of her things that she'll need for homework, okay?"_

"_Okay mom."_

_End Flashback…_

'I hope that Diana's okay. She was feeling okay last night, but how is she suddenly ill?' Daisuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the classroom door slide open and saw Diana entering the classroom. 'I thought mom said that Diana wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be going to school today. Why is she here?'

"Rika, why are you so late?" Risa walked over towards her cousin with a concerned look on her face. "I heard that you usually have perfect attendance until now. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Risa. I just wasn't feeling well this morning. But now I'm feeling better now."

Diana walked over to her seat next to Daisuke's. She took out a sketch pad and pencil out of her bag and started drawing sketching something, not noticing that Daisuke was looking at her. Daisuke noticed a slight shade of red on Diana's face and how drowsy she was looking, making him more worried about her. When school was done for the day, Daisuke managed to get to Diana before she walked out of the school building. When he was arm's length away from Diana, the said girl suddenly started to fall forward towards the ground.

"Diana!" Daisuke managed to catch Diana before her body touched the ground. 'I better get Diana home so mom can check on her.'

Daisuke carried Diana on his back and picked up her bag before rushing to get to his house. Once there, Daisuke still had to go through the training traps before entering the living room, making it kinda difficult with Diana on his back. After managing to get through the traps, he rushed into the living room where Daiki was reading today's newspaper while Emiko was in the kitchen.

"How was school, Dai? Oh my goodness! What happened to Diana? Quick Daisuke! Lay her on the couch!" Daisuke did what his mom told him to do as Emiko rushed over to Diana and placed her head on the girl's forehead. "Her forehead's warmer than before. I thought she was still up in her room. She must've snuck out through her bedroom window without me knowing."

"Wait a minute, mom. Are you saying that you didn't allow her to go to school today?" Daisuke said as Emiko shook her head. "Then why did she go to school knowing that she's too sick to go."

'_**Because she didn't want to let Dala down.'**_

'**What do you mean, Dark?'**

'_**I'm not exactly sure if I'm right, but I think Diana didn't want Dala to miss a night of stealing. If Diana is unable to go, then Dala can't either since they share the same body.'**_

* * *

Dark managed to steal the artifact called The Relief that night as he changed back into Daisuke to challenge the boy to prove that he can escape with the artifact, without getting caught by the authorities, and without Dark's help. Daisuke was doing well so far until he was now trapped in a room since someone was heading towards the only door leading out of the room and that he might get caught by the police if he goes through the window to escape. Daisuke hid behind some crates before hearing the person entering the room.

'If it's Hiwatari, then he'll find out who I am unless I do something!' Daisuke was started to panic when he heard the person walking towards the crates in front of him.

"Daisuke? What are you doing behind these crates?" Daisuke looked and saw Diana looking down at him. "We don't have time for hide-and-seek Daisuke. Satoshi saw through Dark's illusion will be up here soon."

Diana was wearing a navy blue sleeveless blouse, a pair of black knee-length pants, navy blue elbow-length gloves, and a pair of black low-calf boots. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail by a black hair ribbon.

"Diana, are you feeling okay now?" Daisuke said as Diana nodded her head. "Are you sure? Does my mom know that you're here? If she doesn't, then I'm gonna be the one to face her because I—."

"Relax Daisuke. Your mom sent me to help you when my temperature went down to normal. Now keep quiet and let's escape before Satoshi gets here. Oh great." Diana heard Satoshi coming closer to the doorway as she and Daisuke quickly hid behind the crates. 'We have to get out of here or else Satoshi will find out our secret! There's only one solution I can think of, but it might be risky.'

Daisuke noticed Diana closing her eyes as if she was concentrating on something as The Relief in his backpack started to glow until the spirit of the artifact flew out of it and started to attack Satoshi. Daisuke was kind of confused until Diana grabbed his hand and led him to the window.

"The Relief will distract Satoshi while we make our escape. Now let's go!" Diana and Daisuke leaped out of the window as they used a grappling hook gun to shoot and secure the hook on the gutter of the museum. "That was a close one."

Diana's bungee hook was securely on a part of the building, unlike Daisuke since the said red-haired boy continued to fall down into the forest below. Diana detached her bungee cord from her tool belt and sky-dived closer to Daisuke. When she was arm's-length from him she grabbed his wrist and managed to steer their fall into the river. Both teenagers emerged out from under the water and swam out of the cold water.

"Dark's challenge for you seems to be bit hard for you to do on your own. You haven't lost the challenge yet since Dark didn't say anything about me helping you. Check if the coast is clear while I wring some of the water out of my hair, okay?" Daisuke went to do what he was asked with The Relief still in his possession, leaving Diana have a private conversation with her other self.

'**Why couldn't you just talk to me with Daisuke still around? I thought you said he can't hear our conversation through our thoughts.'**

'_**Daisuke can't, but Dark can. Even though he's not the one controlling Daisuke's body, he can still eavesdrop. I don't want that Phantom Thief to listen in on our conversation.'**_

'**I see. Does this conversation have something to do with Dark?'**

'_**No. I just can't stand him trying to get in on other people's business. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Daisuke. Dark's trying to take advantage of the poor boy with this challenge.'**_

'**I know what you mean. This is Daisuke's second night out stealing, and even though he's been training for this kind of action he still needs more field training other than the training traps Emiko sets up for him.'** Diana felt Dala suddenly feel tense as she also felt the same thing. **'Don't tell me…'**

'_**Yep. It seems Dark has won his bet with Daisuke when the boy saw your cousin Risa. Though I don't really see why she would be out at night during a time like this.'**_

'**That's not fair. Daisuke can't help that he's in love with my cousin. I better go find Dark before he tries anything with my cousin.'**

'_**Actually Diana, I suggest that let me handle Dark. Risa might wonder why you're out in an outfit that's useful in thefts.'**_

'**Good point. Just don't do anything to harm Dark, okay? It's still Daisuke's body that he's using.'**

'_**Don't worry. I won't.'**_ With that said, Diana transformed into Dala before she went to look for the Phantom Thief and found him about to ask Risa out on a date."Same old Dark. Will you please just focus on the job without having any distractions for once?" Dala stepped out of the shadow of the trees, catching the attention of Dark and Risa. "We need to talk once we get that spirit of The Relief back into the artwork."

"Try to have some fun once in a while, will ya? It wouldn't hurt you know. Look out!" Dark pulled Dala to stand behind him as he used one of his dark feathers to hit The Relief's spirit away from them. "Do you think you can get it back into the statue?"

"Get it to calm down for a bit first. I'll do my part after that." Dark jumped into action to fight The Relief in order to get it to calm down while Dala and Risa just stood and watched him. "Be careful around guys like him. They tend to be wild and unpredictable."

"Are you and Dark—" Dala shook her head in reply since she knew what Risa was trying to ask. "You seem to act like it though. Were you to more than partners back then?"

"I would rather not talk about it. Let's just say that right now, Dark and I aren't like what we were back then." Dala saw that Dark got The Relief to calm down. "Took him long enough."

Dala closed her eyes and concentrated on leading the spirit of The Relief back into its statue until the task was made without fail. Dala summoned Diox as her wings and flew off back to the Niwa's residence, not wanting to stick around with Dark any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Diana was currently working on her sketches early in the morning until she heard Daisuke scream as if he had a nightmare. Since she was already dressed for school, Diana just put her sketch pad and pencil in her book bag before walking out of her room to check on Daisuke. She opened Daisuke's bedroom door and saw Daisuke sitting up on his bed panting and seemed to have scared Wiff when he suddenly woke up.

"Everything okay, Daisuke?" Daisuke was nearly startled by Diana's voice and turned his head to see Diana walking up to his bed then climbing up his ladder. "Did you have a nightmare? You looked like you were having a heart attack."

_**'He was having a nice dream of your cousin before Satoshi suddenly showed up in his dream and spooked him.'**_

"Dala! You shouldn't have peeked into his mind to see what he was dreaming about!" Diana suddenly yelled as she noticed the confused look Daisuke was giving her. "Sorry Daisuke. Dala told me about your dream after she peeked into your mind to find out what you were dreaming about. Why were you dreaming about Hiwatari anyway?"

_**'It's because he's madly in love with Hiwatari but won't admit it. And since he's in love with Hiwatari then that means Risa is all mine.'**_ Diana felt a spark in her mind and knew that Dala was mad about what Dark said.

_**'You leave Diana's cousin alone, you perverted Phantom Thief! And stop picking on poor Daisuke! You're lucky that you're sharing the same body him! Otherwise I'd beat you into a pulp!'**_

**'Dala calm down. Save your anger on Dark for tonight when you two are out stealing another artifact.'** Diana felt Dala calming down before turning her attention to Daisuke. "You should probably get ready for school Daisuke. I'll wait for you downstairs so we can walk to school together."

Diana climbed down the ladder and walked out of the room to leave Daisuke some privacy to change. She walked back into her room to grab her book bag and looked out into the ocean through her window and seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

_**'Something wrong Diana?'**_

**'I have a bad feeling about Satoshi. There's something about him that feels dangerous to both me and Daisuke.'**

_**'I know how you feel. Every time we come near him I feel as if there's a being inside of him that's trying to come out. I just wish I knew what that being is. Its power feels so familiar. It's like Dark's but it feels different. Diana, I want you to be careful around Satoshi, got it?'**_

**'Got it.'**

Diana ended her and Dala's mind link and walked out of her room to head downstairs where Emiko and Daiki were waiting for her and Daisuke to have breakfast before heading to school.

* * *

Diana sitting in her classroom desk waiting for Daisuke to walk into the classroom before the bell rang. She was looking out the window as if she was lost in her thoughts until a boy who was in the same class of her approached her desk.

"Hey Diana, I was wondering if you want to hang out afterschool. We can go to the library to work on her homework if you like."

"Sorry. But I'm busy afterschool. Maybe some other time?" Diana heard someone entering the classroom when the boy walked away as she turned her gaze to the doorway and saw Daisuke walking into the room. "Daisuke over here!"

Daisuke saw Diana waving for him to come over and walked over to sit in his desk next to hers. Daisuke placed his book bag at the side of his desk as a folded up piece of paper suddenly landed in front of him on his desk. He opened it and instantly recognized the handwriting as Diana's.

_Daisuke,_

_Dala and I are suspicious about Satoshi. I think we should look up some information about him, just to be sure. Meet me in the computer room afterschool so we can search the web about him._

_-Diana_

Daisuke folded up the note and nodded towards Diana in agreement to the plan. Diana nodded back before class started and the teacher walked into the room.

* * *

It was afterschool, and Daisuke was waiting for Diana to leave the classroom. When he saw Diana walking through the door Diana approached him with a small smile on her face.

"Um…Daisuke? I'm sorry. I forgot that I promised to help out putting some stuff in the freezer. Once you find something interesting about Satoshi please let me know okay?" Daisuke nodded his head as Diana gave him a quick hug before walking off. 'Sorry for lying to you, Daisuke. Honestly, someone volunteered me to help. But who?'

* * *

Daisuke was in the computer lab reading some information about Hiwatari and found out that Hiwatari already has a college degree and was commander of the case in Dark and Dala counter-measures. Since he still had some time left, Daisuke decided to look up some information on Diana since it might be best to know some stuff about the newest residence in his house. He found a complete file about Diana and was shocked on what he just found out about Dala's young tamer.

'This can't be right! According to this, Diana is like Hiwatari! She too graduated high school at a young age and already has a college degree by the age of twelve. Did mom and grandpa know about this? If they did, then why didn't they tell me?' Daisuke read on and was really shocked on the next part he read. _'Rika Minaro, a young genius prodigy, was mostly known for her beautiful and magnificent sketches and paintings of people and scenery. Unfortunately, she lost hope in art when her parents were killed in a fire a year ago. No one knows what became of her after losing her parents. Some say that she moved to live with her other relatives but have no idea of their location since it was never mentioned. Others say that she committed suicide a few weeks after her parents' death. Their will was never found, so all of her family belongings were either donated to charity or sold in auctions._ That can't be right. How would people say that Diana commit suicide when she's still alive? And if Diana's parents' will was never found, how did mom and grandpa know that it said for Diana to live with us? There's a link to Diana's family photo.'

Daisuke opened the link and didn't believe of what he saw. What he saw was a picture of Diana, but the picture shows her with maroon-red hair instead of the brown hair that he usually sees her with. The only thing of her picture that shows that's her was the innocence he can see in her eyes that reminded him of Risa. Daisuke was about to read more about Diana until Satoshi suddenly spooked him from behind since he didn't hear him walk into the room.

* * *

Diana was carrying some container bins in her arms to carry them to the freezer until she noticed the boy who tried to ask her out earlier walking up to her. Probably trying to ask her out again, was what Diana was thinking when the boy was now standing next to her.

"Hi Diana. Is this why you couldn't hang out with me? Maybe if I help you get this done quicker you'll have time to hang out with me."

"She appreciates your offer, but she's already asked for my help a while ago." Diana and the boy saw Satoshi walking up to them and picked up some of the container bins that Diana was planning to carry after she carries the stack she was currently carrying into the freezer. "Shall we go, Diana?"

Diana nodded her head and followed Satoshi to carry the container bins to the freezer. Diana was starting to feel uncomfortable near Satoshi when Dala informed her of the power she felt growing inside of him. They were walking through the hallway until Daisuke accidentally bumped into Satoshi and made him spill most of the bins he was carrying.

"Are you guys okay?" Both boys told her that they were okay before Daisuke picked up some of the spilled containers before volunteering to help them carry the container bins to the freezer as they all started heading to the freezer with Daisuke and Diana falling behind Satoshi so they could whisper to each other without Hiwatari listening in on them. _"So did you find anything interesting about Hiwatari?" (A/N: "whisper")_

_"Yeah I did. I found out that Hiwatari already has a college degree by the age of thirteen. I also found some other information, but I'll tell you later when we're alone."_ The three of them were already in front of the freezer when Satoshi used the code card to unlock the door. 'I don't know if it's right for me to ask Diana about what I've just learned about her. Maybe I'll talk to mom and grandpa before asking Diana.'

Daisuke, Diana, and Satoshi placed the container bins on the ground when the door suddenly closed and locked on its own, locking the three of them inside. Daisuke tried calling for help through the door after trying to crack the door's code that unlikely failed, but according to Satoshi the staff members must've already gone home for the day. Diana was standing behind both boys since she was busy talking to Dala through their mind link.

**'Something's not right, Dala. Usually Daisuke can crack a code no sweat. How come this one didn't work?'**

_**'I'm not sure. But I have a feeling that something bad will be coming. If anything goes bad, you must transform into me when I tell you to. I can feel his power growing inside of Satoshi, wanting to force himself out to take control. I can't believe I didn't recognize him before.'**_

**'What are you talking about? Who is it that you're talking about?'**

_**'Someone I hope I won't be seeing in a long time since you might not be ready to face him yet.'**_

**'Dala, I've been training since I was little. I've been ready for a long time. I'm sure that I can handle this guy that you're worried about.'**

_**'I'm not worried about him. Just change into me when I tell you. You've been trained to withstand any problem during thefts, but I don't think you're ready to face a kind like this one.'**_

**'Okay Dala.'** Diana was about to stop her mind link with Dala until she just remembered something. **'Dala, ask Dark if he's aware of the situation so he can tell Daisuke.'**

_**'I'll only be doing it for you and Daisuke, even though I don't really want to have a conversation with him. I'll just warn him and that's it.'**_

_**'You don't have to. I heard the whole thing after I felt "his" power growing from Hiwatari. I'll be sure to tell Daisuke.'**_

_**'Did you have to listen in on people's conversation, Dark?! You're always trying to get on people's business!'**_

**'That's enough! Now's not the time to argue! Until we find a way out of here you guys better learn to get along, got it?'**

_**'Fine.'**_ Was both thieves' reply before Daisuke noticed Diana standing be herself in silence.

"Is something wrong, Diana?" Diana was pulled from her conversation with the two thieves by Daisuke's voice. "You've been quiet the entire time. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Daisuke. I was just thinking of a way to get us out of here. So far, I've come up with nothing." Diana noticed the look that Daisuke was giving her as if he wanted to ask her something. "Is something wrong, Daisuke?"

"I was wondering why you and Hiwatari are still in school?" Diana gave Daisuke a surprised look on her face that said 'why the heck are you saying this out loud?!' "You don't have to worry. Hiwatari caught me in the computer room looking at his and your profile. So how come you guys are still in school when you already have college degrees?"

"I wanted to know what it would be like living a normal 14-year-old life."

"My reason is the same as Satoshi's." Satoshi suddenly fell to his knees as Diana quickly rushed over to his aid. "Satoshi, are you okay?"

"It's just…so c-cold." Satoshi lost support to keep his body up and fell into Diana's arms.

"Hang on. I'm sure someone will come a get us out of here." Diana opened her mind link with Dala. **'Dala what are we going to do?! We have to get Satoshi out of here!'**

_**'The only way I can think of is for you or Daisuke to transform. But that might be risky.'**_

_**'How is that risky? Daisuke can just take out Risa's picture, change into me so I can knock Hiwatari out and get us out of here.'**_

_**'But what if Satoshi manages to see Daisuke change into you before you knock him out? It'll be too risky. Diana doesn't want to hurt Satoshi and I bet Daisuke would think the same thing.'**_

_**'You really do take the fun out of everything, Dala. What's wrong with taking a few risks?'**_

_**'Only if those risks involve blowing the Niwa and Minaro family secret! You never care to think about the consequences for your actions!'**_

**'Knock it off you two! Your argument is making it hard for me to think! Even though I don't have a mind link with Dala/Dark I can still hear what you're saying to her/him!'** Was what both Daisuke and Diana yelled to their other selves through their separate mind links.

Diana was pulled from her mind link with Dala when she felt Satoshi tightening his grip on her sleeves until he loosened it and pulled away from her. She was starting to worry about Satoshi, and even though she's still cautious around him Diana can't help but be worried about their situation.

**'Dala can you hear me?'**

_**'What is it, Diana?'**_

**'I want to change into you so you can get us out of here.'**

_**'But Diana, that'll cost us the risk of exposing that you're my tamer. Are you sure about this?'**_

**'I'm sure. Satoshi needs help. Please Dala. I'm really worried about him.'**

_**'Just wait a little longer, Diana. I'm sure Satoshi can still manage a little longer. If not, then I'll allow you to change into me. For now, just do what you can to help him.'**_

**'I'll do what I can, Dala.'** Diana ended her mind link with Dala for the moment as she wrapped her arms around Satoshi. "If we stay as close to each other as possible we can preserve some heat. Daisuke come over here to help us preserve the heat we still have."

Daisuke walked over and sat down really close to Diana so the said girl would be sitting in between the two boys. Diana decided to get up and try to crack the code for the lock of the freezer door. She tried three times but failed at all three and was about to try again until Satoshi suddenly shoved Daisuke away from him, making the red-haired boy fall to the ground behind Diana.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" Diana rushed over to Daisuke and kneeled down next to him to help him sit up before turning her attention to Hiwatari. "What did you do that for? Daisuke was just trying to help preserve some heat to help you."

"Don't you two know? The three of us are–"

Satoshi suddenly started to feel immense pain inside him as Daisuke and Diana were about to rush over help him until they were told to stop by their other selves.

_**'Diana/Daisuke stay back! He's using his power!'**_ Satoshi's body then became limp as a pair of huge white wings suddenly sprouted out of his back. _**'He's finally come out. Krad.'**_

**'Krad? Dala who's Krad? Is he the one you were warning me about?'**

_**'That's right. Just as Dark and I live inside you and Daisuke, he lives inside Satoshi.'**_

Before Daisuke and Diana, Satoshi's body changed into one of a man that looked a lot like Dark except for this guy's blonde hair and white clothing. Diana noticed Dala's pendant reacting because of the man standing in front of them.

"It's been a long time. It's quite an honor to meet you two again. Dark and Dala."

**'He knows you and Dark? How do you guys know each other, Dala?'**

_**'We've known each other for a long time Diana, but Krad mostly knows Dark. Let's just say that they're opposites. Dark is the darkness and Krad is the light. I have no time to explain this right now! You have to change into me! Quickly!'**_ Through Diana's eyes, Dala noticed Krad taking out a white feather when Daisuke dropped his picture of Risa that he uses to change into Dark._** 'Diana hurry!'**_

Diana pulled off Dala's pendant quickly before Krad threw his feather at Daisuke that created a huge explosion where the white feather was thrown. The explosion created a large burst of smoke that slowly cleared away to a huge crater with Diana and Daisuke lying on the floor bruised and unconscious.

"Nice try, Dala. I can tell that this is another of your shadow illusions." The two teens in front of Krad disappeared in the farms of shadows and sunk into the floor. "Now where are you and Dark hiding?"

"Why don't you look behind you, Krad?"

Hearing Dark's voice, Krad turned around to see Dark and Dala on top of a huge pile of boxes that were left in the freezer. Dark was on one of his knees wearing Daisuke's uniform that looked sort of shredded because of Krad's attack. He had Dala crouching beside him with her hand gripping the back of his shirt as she released her grip and stood up before undoing her shadow illusion of her copy. Dala had her hair held back with a black headband with a few strands of her hair left out for them to hang over her left eye. She was also wearing Diana's uniform with the ends of the skirt a bit shredded.

"You were always using your shadow illusions to get you out of situations, Dala. Though, I didn't expect you to help out Dark. I thought that you hated him, unless you're starting to actually care for that phantom thief."

What Krad just said was starting to tick Dala off and made her want to attack him head on until she felt Dark's hand on her shoulder. Dala understood what Dark meant by his gesture and decided to forget about attacking Krad. Krad threw another of his white feathers at the Dark and Dala before the two thieves quickly moved to dodge it. Krad unleashed a swarm of white feathers to go after Dark and Dala as the two said thieves started running around to avoid Krad's feathers. They decided to separate to try to make Krad pay attention to one of them and not the other, but their plan didn't work when the swarm started coming after both of them.

"He's not even caring about saving his power. Krad! If you keep pushing your power like this, you're tamer will die! Is that what you want?!"

"I have no need to worry." Dala was shocked to hear what Krad just said as she skid to a stop and looked towards Krad's direction. "In due time, this body will be mine."

Dala turned her attention to the swarm of white feathers coming at her as she stuck her arm out with her palm facing the swarm. A shield of shadows formed in front of her and stopped the white feathers from reaching her as she removed her shield and jumped up onto the stack of frozen boxes that were being faced by Krad's back.

"This is why I chose not to join you! You may look like an angel Krad, but you think just like the devil himself!"

Dala had her hand up in front of her as a dark feather appeared in her hand and was about to throw it until she saw a swarm of Krad's feathers coming towards Dark on both sides She jumped and landed in front of Dark and used she dark feather to create a shield to protect her and Dark. Krad was about throw another of his feathers at the two thieves but was suddenly stopped when Satoshi started fighting to gain control of his body. Using the opportunity of Krad having his guard down, Dark tried attacking with a dark feather of his own but was intercepted by one of Krad's feathers.

"Just like old times, Krad?"

"I'd say our little reunion went quite well. You two are starting to work together like before. You should be careful Dark, or else someone will take Dala away from you."

The contact of Dark and Krad's feathers created a huge explosion whose force knocked Dala back and slammed her onto the wall behind her. The door to the freezer was unlocked from the outside as Riku and Risa rushed inside and found their three classmates lying on the floor unconscious. Daisuke and Diana's clothes looked a bit shredded, and Satoshi had two holes on the back of his shirt between his shoulder blades. Riku rushed over to Daisuke when Risa rushed over to Diana while the teacher that was with them went to assist Satoshi.

"Rika? Rika, are you okay? Speak to me! Rika!"

Hearing her cousin call out to her woke Diana up as she opened her eyes to look up at her cousin's concerned eyes. She sat up and noticed Daisuke getting help to sit up by her cousin's twin sister.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" Daisuke looked at Diana and nodded his head, which made her sigh in relief. "What about Satoshi? Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Daisuke and Diana turned their gaze to see the teacher carrying Hiwatari out of the freezer room. "He only has a couple of scratches on his back, but he'll live."

'That's good. But I can't help but wonder what Krad was talking about when he said that Dala and Dark. Is there something that Dala never told me about the two of them?'

* * *

Diana and Daisuke were running late to get to the station and rushed off the train when it arrived at the station. They ran out of the station and saw Satoshi standing in front of a black limo across the street.

"Do you guys need a lift to school? You seem to be running late this morning."

"Sure. Thanks Satoshi. Come on, Daisuke."

Daisuke and Diana walked over to Satoshi and his limo as the three of them rode in the limo to school. The ride was pretty quiet for a while until Satoshi broke the silence.

"I told them that the freezer incident was a malfunction in the cooling system."

"That's a relief. Diana and I were worried about people asking about that incident."

"But we were mostly worried about you, Satoshi. Are you feeling okay now?"

"I'm feeling fine. Anyway, I have to leave for a while because my plan got a little out of hand. But in regardless of that, there's something I must do. I think it would be better if I stayed away for while."

"What? But what for?"

Daisuke didn't get his answer because the limo stopped in front of the school as Daisuke and Diana got out of the car. Daisuke thanked Satoshi for the ride to school and said 'good bye' before walking towards the school. Diana stood next to the limo when Satoshi rolled down his window as she removed Dala's amulet and held it out to him.

"Why are you giving me Dala's amulet? Don't you need it to keep you from changing into her?"

"Nope. I only wear this amulet to prevent me from forcefully change into Dala. Though, from time to time it does kind of causes me change into Dala, but I'd be the one in control. I want you to have this amulet while you're gone to keep Krad from forcing you change into him. I don't have to worry anymore about Dala forcing me to change into her. I trust her. Also, I think you need this more than I do."

"Thank you Diana."

Satoshi took the amulet from Diana and nodded his head in gratitude before rolling up the window. The limo drove off as Diana watched it drive away until she can now longer see it. She remembered that she was running late as she started running towards the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****I do not own DNAngel, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N:****In order to avoid any confusion, please take time to see the monologue cues below:**

'**Diana/Dala telepathically talking to Dala/Dark'**

'**_Dala/Dark telepathically talking to Diana/Daisuke'_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Diana was waiting at the station for the train to arrive by herself because Daisuke was told to stay behind for a bit by his mom and grandpa. Knowing them, it's definitely about another artifact that Dark and Dala have to steal tonight. She noticed her cousin Risa just arriving with an upset look on her face as she walked over to her cousin to find out what was wrong.

"Morning Risa." Diana nearly startled Risa because her cousin seemed to by deep in thought to notice her walking over. "Sorry if I startled you. Why are you upset this morning? Did you and Riku get in a fight or something?"

"No. We didn't get into a fight. I'm just upset because it's cooking practice in home economics, and I don't want to go. Riku was happy about it, but I'm not. The teacher is way too tough to teach home economics."

"You do have a point there, Risa. He should be coaching P.E. instead of home economics." Diana looked around for Daisuke when she saw the train coming up into the station. "Where's Daisuke? He's going to miss the train if he doesn't get here soon."

"Why are you looking for Niwa? Though, it's kinda unlike him to be late for the train because he always makes it in the nick of time." Risa looked around for Daisuke until she saw him running towards the station. "There he is right now. Good morning Niwa."

"Good morning Ms. Harada. Morning Diana." When the train stopped and opened its doors Risa walked into the train, leaving Daisuke with Diana. "Diana, my mom and grandpa said that Dark and Dala have another heist tonight. I'll tell you more about it at school when we're alone."

"What are you two waiting for? You're going to be late if you don't get in the train." Daisuke and Diana walked into the train before it closed its doors and started to leave the station. "What were you two talking about? Come to think of it. I noticed that you two are always going to school together and are always going home together. Why is that?"

"Daisuke and I happen to live in the same neighborhood that's all. Right, Daisuke?"

"Uh, right. We just happen to come across each other in the morning, and since we live in the same neighborhood we decided to walk together."

"I guess that could be the explanation. Which reminds me. Rika, how come you never invited me and Riku to your house since you got here?"

"Uh…it's because since my family and I had a lot of stuff to unpack and we didn't want you and your sister to feel uncomfortable in a house full of boxes. Also, my family and I have been pretty busy and hardly have any free time. Maybe whenever we do have free time, I can invite you and Riku to come over."

"Oh. Okay then."

When the train arrived at the next station, everyone walked out of it as Diana, Daisuke, and Risa started walking to school until they met up with Riku on her bike. Risa climbed onto the bike to ride it to school while Riku jogged there, leaving Daisuke and Diana behind.

* * *

Daisuke and Diana walked into their classroom and over to their desks before Daisuke placed his bag on top of his desk to check if he had his apron. When he opened his bag he was shocked to find Wiff inside.

"What is it, Daisuke? Why is Wiff in your bag? Shouldn't he be at home? I hope that Diox doesn't feel lonely since Wiff isn't at home with her." Diana placed her bag on her desk and opened it to find Diox inside. "Diox? Don't tell me that you and Wiff were planning this."

"Kyuu."

Daisuke and Diana closed their bags and moved back a bit until Wiff and Diox were making their bags move from the insides. They quickly grabbed their bags and held them close to their chests and telling their pets to stay still so they won't get in trouble. Diana thought of an idea as she rushed out of the classroom with her bag. She came back in less than a minute with a smile on her face as she walked over to Daisuke, who was still holding his bag close to him.

"Hey Daisuke. I got something that can keep Wiff occupied." Diana opened her bag and took out a big lollipop she got from the nurse. "Diox has one already and will behave as long as she enjoys it. I brought one for Wiff too so he would behave and not get you in trouble."

Daisuke opened his bag so Diana can give the lollipop to Wiff. Wiff started licking the lollipop and behaved as long as he had it. Diana's plan worked for most of the day until it was time for home economics class. Everyone left the classroom except for Daisuke and Diana.

"Listen Wiff. You're going to have to behave and stay in the bag. So no moving around."

"That goes for you too, Diox. Daisuke and I can't risk getting in trouble because of you two, okay?"

"Kyuu."

The students were in the home economics classroom doing what they were assigned to do by the teacher when Risa burnt the food she was trying to cook. Diana felt bad for her cousin as she continued peeling the vegetables with Daisuke, Riku, and Takeshi. She noticed that Daisuke seemed to be deep in thought until Takeshi startled him and made him cut his finger. Luckily for him, Riku had a first aid kit that was supposed to be for Risa and gave him a band aid for his cut.

"It's a good thing that Riku had a first aid kit with her. Right, Daisuke?" Daisuke accidentally knocked a bowl and made the liquid inside it fall on the heads of Riku, Takeshi, and Diana. "What was that for?!"

Daisuke rushed by her as Diana looked back to see him quickly pick up Wiff before getting a mop. Daisuke came back with a mop and cleaned up the mess he made. Diana decided to look around to see if Diox was somewhere in the room too. After looking for a while, Diana decided to continue what she was doing since she couldn't find Diox anywhere in the room. All the groups had finished their dishes and were told to try their dishes as Diana was about to take a bite of her group's dish until she felt something climbing onto her lap. She looked down and saw Diox trying to take a bite of her dish on her spoon.

'Diox? Oh well. As long as no one sees her, I'm safe.' Diana moved her spoon closer to Diox's mouth so she can eat the food off the spoon, and seemed to enjoy it. 'Well at least I know that Diox likes my group's dish.'

Daisuke suddenly rushed out of the room saying that he needed to use the bathroom. When he got back, everyone had to clean their dishes as the teacher announced for Risa and Daisuke to stay behind afterschool tomorrow for cabbage shredding duty.

* * *

"Out of all people, why did I get stuck shredding cabbages alone with Ms. Harada?"

Diana was sitting on the couch in Daisuke's room while watching Daisuke pace back and forth in front of her. She looked next to her and saw Wiff and Diox playing together by trying to pin the other. She turned her attention to Daisuke when she heard him sigh.

"I'm sure that shredding cabbages with my cousin won't be that bad, Daisuke. Sure Wiff was kinda the reason you ended up getting punishment by the teacher, but I'm sure that he didn't mean it. Diox came to school with me like Wiff did with you."

"Well at least Diox didn't get you detention tomorrow afterschool. I'm worried that being alone with Ms. Harada might cause me to change into Dark. If you were there with us, then maybe you can try to prevent that from happening."

"Well I'm sorry that I can't be there, Daisuke. I have to go to bed now. Good night Daisuke." Diana picked up Diox and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. 'I wish I could do something to help you Daisuke, but how can I?'

* * *

Diana was working on her homework while waiting for the time that Dala and Dark had to steal some sculpture. She heard someone knocking on her bedroom door and told them to come in as Emiko walked into the room with some clothes in her arms. Diana knew that the clothes were for Daisuke to wear as Dark when he and Dala had to go out on another heist.

"Diana, do you know where Daisuke is? He should be home by now since the note I sent said that Dark and Dala would be stealing the sculpture at 5:00 sharp. Could you be a dear and go back to the school and get him?"

"Sure thing, Emiko." Emiko smiled at Diana and walked out of the room. 'But what if the home economics teacher won't let Daisuke leave early? Wait. I got it!'

Diana looked to see Wiff and Diox playing on her bed as she walked over to pick up the both of them and rushed out of the house. She ran as fast as she can back to school until she came across an empty alleyway. She ran into the alley and looked down at Wiff and Diox in her arms with curious looks on their faces.

"Sorry for grabbing you guys like that, but we need to get Daisuke out of his punishment so he won't be late for tonight's heist. Diox, I need you transform since flying is the quickest way I can think of in order to get to school. Do you think you can do that?"

"Kyuu."

Diox nodded her head and jumped out of Diana's arms before transforming into Dala's wings and attaching herself on Diana's back. They flew off and started heading to the school as quick as they can, being careful on not being seen by any people. They reached the school and landed in the middle of some trees before Diox changed back into her normal form and climbed onto Diana's shoulder. Diana started running into the school and towards the home economics classroom where she saw Daisuke and Risa cutting cabbages while be watched by the home economics teacher.

'I have to get Daisuke's attention without getting the teacher's and Risa's attention in the process. I know!' Diana placed Diox on the floor and slightly opened the classroom door enough for Diox to walk through. "Let Daisuke to know that I'm here. Okay Diox?"

Diox nodded her head and ran into the room and quietly towards Daisuke. She stood close to Daisuke and grabbed a piece of his apron in his mouth as she started tugging on it until Daisuke looked down at her in shock. Daisuke kept his eyes on Diox when she ran back out through the door as he saw Diana standing outside with Wiff. He told the teacher that he needed the restroom before rushing out of the classroom as he and Diana ran out of the school and hid in the middle of some trees.

"My mom will be upset if I'm late for dinner and the heist tonight!" Daisuke kept rubbing his hair as if he was going to pull it out but stopped after a while. "By the way Diana, why are you here and brought Wiff and Diox with you?"

"All part of my plan to get you home on time and not get in trouble for ditching detention." Diana held up Wiff in front of her and in front of Daisuke's face. "We can use Wiff. Wiff, do your thing."

Wiff started glowing and transformed into an exact twin of Daisuke as Diana walked over to remove Daisuke's apron and put it on Wiff.

"Wiff can continue your detention time for you while you go and head home. Diox and I can drop you off at your house before flying back here to keep an eye on Wiff. I already told your mom that Dala will be late, and she doesn't mind. Diox?" Diox transformed again and attached onto Diana's back as Diana wrapped her arms around Daisuke, making the said boy slightly blush. "You better hang on tight Daisuke."

They flew off the ground and towards the Niwa's residence as Daisuke clung onto Diana as if he was clinging to his life. They reached the house in a short amount of time and dropped off Daisuke before flying back to the school. Unfortunately, Daisuke and Diana were told that Dark and Dala didn't need to go out on their heist since the sculptures were brought by Daiki when he purchased both sculptures from a store he stumbled upon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****I do not own DNAngel, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N:****In order to avoid any confusion, please take time to see the monologue cues below:**

'**Diana/Dala telepathically talking to Dala/Dark'**

'**_Dala/Dark telepathically talking to Diana/Daisuke'_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Diana walked out a grocery store with a couple of paper bags of groceries that Emiko had asked her to buy while she was out. She started heading back to the Niwa's house until she heard the sound of a large piano dropping across the street. Worried that someone had gotten hurt, Diana walked across the street to where the accident happened. She almost dropped the bags in her arms when she saw Daisuke lying underneath the fallen piano, but was relieved to see that the piano had missed him. Daisuke crawled from underneath the piano and stood up when he saw Diana standing nearby. He walked over to Diana before brushing off some dirt from his clothes.

"Are you okay, Daisuke? When I saw you underneath the piano, I was about to drop the groceries to rush to see if you were okay. What are you doing here, anyway? Your mom said that you were still at school doing cleaning duty." Diana noticed the small scratch on Daisuke's cheek as she placed the groceries on the ground and started looking inside of the bags. "Looks like you got a small scratch on your cheek. I know I just bought a pack of bandages. I just need to find it. Ah ha!"

Diana took out a small box of bandages and opened it to take out a bandage strip. She placed the bandage over Daisuke's cut before putting the box back into the grocery bag she took it out of. She picked up one of the bags and was about to pick up the other one, but Daisuke offered to carry it. The two teens started heading to the Niwa's house when the mother of the child Daisuke saved came to comfort her daughter.

"You didn't have to help me carry these back to your house, Daisuke. I could've carried both bags on my own."

"I know. But I wanted to help you. Diana, what do girls like to receive for a gift?" Diana looked at Daisuke with a curious look on her face. "You see, it's almost my mom's birthday and I want to give her something special. I had to tell my mom that I had cleaning duty afterschool so I can find a surprise gift for her."

"That's really sweet of you, Daisuke. Some girls enjoy getting expensive gifts, but most girls would love to have a gift that would remind them of something special that happened to them in the past. I know. How about you get your mom something that reminds her of the time she met your dad. I think that would be the perfect gift." Diana looked at Daisuke but stopped walking when she saw that her friend had stopped behind her. "Is something wrong, Daisuke?"

Diana saw that Daisuke had a sad look on his face as she walked over to him and placed the grocery bag on the ground. She placed her hand on Daisuke's cheek and lifted his head so he can look at her. Diana had a concerned look on her face and wrapped her arms around Daisuke to hug the said boy. Daisuke didn't do anything but just stood there, not lifting his arms to hug her back.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then I won't force you to. You can tell me when you're ready."

* * *

Diana was sitting at her desk in her room, looking down at the blank paper in her sketch pad. For some reason she couldn't think of what to draw, which is strange since she's always drawing something every night. Diana just sighed before placing her pencil on her desk and closed her sketch pad.

_**'Is something bothering you, Diana? You always have something to draw every night. What's on your mind right now? I may be able to communicate with you in your mind, but that doesn't mean I have access to your thoughts.'**_

**'It's about Daisuke. I think I might've hurt his feelings when I asked about his dad.'**

_**'If that's what's bothering you, then maybe you should try to talk to Daisuke about it.'**_

**'But bringing up his dad was what caused him to have that sad look I saw on his face earlier. I don't want to see him make that face again. I should just mind my own business.'** Diana looked at her clock hanging on the wall near her desk and saw that it was almost midnight. **'I better get some sleep. I have school tomorrow. Good night Dala.'**

_**'Good night Diana.'**_ Dala waited until Diana was asleep as she let her mind drift so she can access Daisuke's since the said boy was already asleep. _**'Dark? Can you hear me?'**_ She started to get annoyed when she didn't hear a reply._** 'Don't pretend you can't hear me, Phantom Thief!'**_

_**'Ha ha ha. Just messing with you, Dala. But I didn't expect you to enter Daisuke's mind just to talk to me. I knew that you couldn't stay mad at me forever.'**_

_**'Who said that I wasn't still mad at you? Anyway, that's not why I wanted to talk to you. Diana's feeling guilty for hurting Daisuke's feelings by bringing up his father. I figured that since you're his other self, you would know something.'**_

_**'Maybe I do. Maybe I don't.'**_

_**'Dark, do you know anything about Daisuke's father or not? I didn't enter Daisuke's mind just so I can play games with you.'**_

_**'Man you're no fun. You've really changed during the last forty years.*sigh* I don't know that much about Daisuke's dad. But if you and Diana want to know about him, then you better ask Daisuke.'**_

_**'Easier said then done. Diana doesn't want to ask about Daisuke's father without having to see him with that sad look of his. I better go. Diana's not the only one who needs to sleep. Good Night Dark.'**_

_**'Good night Dala.'**_

Dala left Daisuke's mind and went back into Diana's so she can sleep through the rest of night.

* * *

Diana had cleaning duty afterschool, so she asked Daisuke to let his mom know that she was going to be a bit late. Not much for her to worry, since Dark and Dala haven't gone out stealing for any more Hikari artifacts lately. Diana has been thinking about Daisuke's father ever since that time she asked about him. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear her friend Anna calling her name.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Anna. I guess I was too deep in my thoughts. Anna, can I ask you something?" Anna nodded his head to show that Diana had her undivided attention. "You see, let's just say I have this friend whom I asked about their friend's dad. And for some reason their friend looked pretty sad when my friend asked about their friend's dad. My friend wants to ask their friend what was wrong, but my friend doesn't want to make their friend sad again. My friend can't stop thinking how sad their friend looked at the mention of their dad. What do you think my friend should do?"

"Maybe you can tell your friend to ask a family member of your friend's friend. But your friend should try asking their friend since they're the ones that is making your friend worry. Your friend won't know if asking their friend would make him or her feel bad unless they try."

"Thanks Anna. I'll be sure to tell my friend that."

"No problem. Hey, did you hear anything about any more warning letters from Dark or Dala?" Diana was almost surprised to hear Anna bring up Dark and Dala so suddenly. "There hasn't been any warning letters lately for some reason. But I'm still hoping for one to be sent soon. I think that Phantom Dark is sooooooo hot. What about you, Diana? What do you think of Dark?"

'What do I think of Dark? I know how Dala thinks of him, but what do I think of him?' Diana was thinking what her opinion of Dark until she realized that Anna was still waiting for her answer. "I guess Dark is pretty okay. I don't usually watch the news, so I don't really know what he looks like."

"Are you kidding?! You've never seen what Dark looks like?! Have you been living underneath a rock or something?!" Diana was nearly startled by Anna's sudden outburst. "I got it. How about you and I have a little stake out the next time Dark and Dala will be out stealing so I can show you how hot Dark is?"

_**'Not to sound mean or anything Diana, but you friend is starting to annoy me by talking about that Phantom Thief. You're going to have to refuse her invitation. You know that, right?'**_

**'I know Dala.'**

"Sorry Anna. But I can't come with you on that stake out. I'm always busy with something that I can't get out of during the evening. I really am sorry though."

"It's okay. Maybe when you're not busy around that time you can let me know so we can plan our stake out." Anna checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall. "We better finish up. All the teachers and staff will be leaving in a few minutes. I didn't expect us to take this long to clean just one classroom."

"Well we should be done now. You can go ahead and leave, Anna. All I have to do is put the cleaning supplies away."

Anna grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom where she stopped to talk to someone and pointed into the room before walking down the hall. Diana placed the cleaning supplies in the closet and was surprised when she turned around to see Daisuke standing at the door way.

"What are you doing here, Daisuke? Shouldn't you be at home?" Diana grabbed her bag before she and Daisuke walked out of the classroom as she thought about what Anna's advice. "If something is bothering you, then you can talk to me about it."

"That's why I'm here. I'm still not sure what to give to my mom for her birthday. She told me about her childhood and how she met my dad. I was thinking of drawing one of her pictures of her when she was in high school. What do you think, Diana?"

"I think that's a perfect gift for your mom. But that's my opinion. I think that the perfect gift isn't by its size, price, or look. It's by who it's given by. It doesn't really matter what you give your mom as long as it's from you."

* * *

That night Daisuke just finished working on his sketch of his mom in her high school years. He removed the sketch of his mom from his sketch pad and set it aside. He started working on another sketch in his sketch pad until he heard Dark speaking to him.

_**'What are you working on now, Daisuke? I thought you were going to give your mom that sketch of her.'**_ Dark looked through Daisuke's eyes to see that he had sketched a large full moon in the background. _**'Nice background. But what are you going to draw in front of it?'**_

**'I'm still trying to think about that. I figured that since I have finished mom's sketch, I could sketch something for Diana. Just as a way to say "thank you" for helping me decide on a gift for my mom.'**

_**'That's nice of you, Daisuke. Maybe I can ask her what would be the perfect gift for me to give to Emiko. After all, she did bring me back into this world too. That means that she's my mom too. Do you think she's in her room right now?'**_

**'I guess you do have a point there. And to answer your question about Diana, she said that she was going to go take care of something important. But that was a couple hours ago. I wonder what she could be doing.'**

* * *

Diana was standing in front of two gravestones placed next to each other as she walked over to place a bouquet of roses on both graves. She walked back to kneel in front of them to pay her respects.

"Mom. Dad. I want to say thank you for taking care of me, and for training me to become the skilled thief that I am now. I'm sorry that I haven't been coming by to visit as much as I usually do since Dala has been out stealing with Dark. The Niwas have been really nice to me ever since I moved in with them. I know that you've been watching over me from where you are now. And I hope that you're proud for mine and Dala's hard work. I think Dala has something to say to you guys."

Diana looked around to make sure that there was no one around as she closed her eyes to concentrate until she successfully changed back into Dala.

"I don't have much to say except thank you for bringing me into this world. Thank you for having Diana, for taking care of her, and for training her to be a thief. She has been doing so well so far, even when we fought Krad. You should be really proud to have Diana as your daughter. I promise to keep her safe. Well I better go give the control back to Diana."

Dala quickly changed back into Diana before having Diox transform into Dala's wings so they can start flying back to the Niwa's residence, their new home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****I do not own DNAngel, its plot, its characters, etc. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N:****In order to avoid any confusion, please take time to see the monologue cues below:**

'**Diana/Dala telepathically talking to Dala/Dark'**

'**_Dala/Dark telepathically talking to Diana/Daisuke'_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dark was standing near the edge of a garden of a castle where a statue of a handsome, Greek-looking man stood. He took out a black feather and started to recite a chant in an unknown language. Once he had completed the chant, the black feather, as well as the statue, started to glow for a while before the glowing aura faded.

"That should do it for one night."

**'Yeah. The ceremony will be completed tomorrow at the rising of the full moon.'**

"Yes. That's when our labor shall bear fruit."

* * *

School was done for the day, and the students started heading home from school. Daisuke was running out of the school building until he saw Risa walking ahead of him. Risa turned around when she heard him say her name, making Daisuke blush because of the cute face she was giving him. She started heading towards his direction, making Daisuke even more nervous until Risa walked by him. Turns out that Risa was stunned by one of the popular female students, Ms. Hattori.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke was caught by surprise as he turned to see Riku jogging over to them. "What's that look for? Did I startle you?" Riku noticed that Risa was staring at something and saw that she was staring at Ms. Hattori. "Oh. You spotted Ms. Hattori. She sure is pretty, isn't she? Kinda makes you wish you were her."

"Huh?" Risa was brought out of her trance and looked back at Riku. "Fat chance."

"Come again?!"

"Oh nothing." Risa said before turning completely to face Riku and Daisuke. "Anyway, I bet I could be that popular...if I had Dark!"

"You're delusional, Risa!"

"Did you say something, Riku?"

"Maybe."

The Harada twins started having a glaring contest against each other while Daisuke tried to calm them down. During this time, Diana was just getting out of the art room after cleaning up and putting away the supplies.

"Diana!" Diana looked to see Hiroki (A/N: the boy who tried to ask her out in chapter 3) running over to her. "I'm so glad that I was able to catch you before you left to go home."

"Hey Hiroki. Did you need something?"

"Actually, I was hoping if you would like to hang out on Saturday. Maybe we could go watch a movie or something."

"Well I might be busy this weekend, but I guess it'll be alright to take one night off."

"Great! I'll meet you at the station. Is 4:30 okay?"

"Uh huh. See you then."

Diana started heading down the hall and out of the school building as she started headed to Daisuke's house. On the way, she and Dala had a bit of a talk.

_**'Diana, why did you agree to go out with that boy this weekend? I doubt that Emiko will allow you to miss one night of theft just to go out with a boy.'**_

**'Well I kinda felt bad for him. Hiroki's been wanting to go out with me since I got here. I couldn't say no without hurting his feelings. I rejected his invitation before, but that was before I heard how much he liked me. I'm sure Emiko will understand.'**

_**'Well I guess she might. Dark could just go steal by himself on the night of your date.'**_

**'Exactly.'**

* * *

The next day after school, Daisuke went to buy some art supplies at the local art shop. Once he bought what he needed, he started heading home until he came across the fountain where he found Ms. Hattori sitting by herself. He wondered why she was on her won until he saw her get up and walked behind the fountain. Daisuke then saw Ms. Hattori walk out from behind the fountain with a handsome young man.

_**'No! Daisuke, you there?'**_

**'Uh, yeah. Why?'**

_**'Change into me! Right away!'**_

**'What's got you so worked up?'**

_**'Never mind about that! Do as I say!'**_

**'But I can't. I don't have Ms. Harada's picture on me.'**

_**'Darn it! And Diana's not even here to change into Dala! Where is she, anyway?'**_

**'She said that she had to meet Hiroki for a date.'**

_**'Today out of all days...'**_

**'Dark? What's going on?'**

_**'Never mind. I need you to do me a favor.'**_

**'Sure. What is it?'**

_**'I need to you to pass down a message to your grandfather. And probably to Dala as well. Tell them that Adonis in the Garden of Vows is reborn.'**_

Diana and Hiroki were walking to the theater when they noticed Ms. Hattori standing in front of the art shop with Adonis. Diana, not knowing that Adonis was really an artwork, thought that the two looked like a cute couple, but Dala thought otherwise.

_**'It can't be.'**_

**'Dala? What's wrong?'**

_**'It's nothing. I'm probably seeing things.'**_

**'Oh. Okay.'**

"Diana? Diana?" Diana looked Hiroki who was giving her a concerned look. "You kinda spaced out on me. Is something the matter?"

"I was just thinking about something. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Well okay. We should probably hurry or else we'll miss our movie."

"Right."

* * *

"So what did you think of the movie, Diana?"

"I found it to be pretty funny, Hiroki."

"I'm glad that you had fun."

Diana and Hiroki had just finished watching the movie and were walking from the theaters. They were near the clock tower when Diana stopped walking, causing Hiroki to stop walking and look back at her.

"I just realized that I need to get something before going home. Thanks for inviting me to watch a movie with you, Hiroki."

"No problem. Maybe you and I can do it again some other time. That is, if you want to."

"Sure. I guess I'll see you at school."

"See ya, Diana."

"Bye." Once Hiroki was gone, Diana turned around and looked up. "Isn't it a bit too early for you to be out, Dark? You're usually out at night." Dark flew down and landed in front of Diana. "Dala's right. You don't really care about the consequences for your actions."

"Well I have a pretty good reason to be out in daylight. Can you change into Dala while there's no one around? I might need her help with this one." Before Diana could ask, Dark had answered her unsaid question. "It involves Adonis in the Garden of Vows."

"Fine." Diana changed into Dala before she used her powers to find Adonis's location. "He and Ms. Hattori are at the docks."

"Then let's go."

"Yeah right. I'll just get there by foot. You can go ahead and fly there."

"Suit yourself then."

Dark started flying to the docks where he saw Adonis about to kiss Ms. Hattori. They kissed for a while until Adonis pushed Ms. Hattori away with a guilt look on his face. He looked down in guilt before turning and running off. It was already night time, and Ms. Hattori was still looking around the docks for Adonis until she found him standing on top of the mast of the boat. She was about to call out to him until someone placed thier hand over her mouth and pulled her behind a large crate. When the person removed their hand from her mouth, Ms. Hattori looked back and was surprised to see Dala.

"I suggest that you be quiet and stay hidden. There's something that you need to know about your so called boyfriend. And trust me. You'll end up shocked and heart broken after what you're about to hear." Dala looked up at Adonis and saw Dark flew down and stood on the mast of another boat. "Right on time."

"It's been a long time."

"Hello Dark. I see that you didn't bring Dala with you this time."

"I see that you're willing to die without a fight."

"Funny. Something must've happened to me when I kissed her." Dala looked to see that Ms. Hattori was starting to look heart broken and shocked. "Don't get me wrong. I had fully intended to drain her soul like so many others. I knew it was the only way so that I can live." Adonis turned around, but he and had the same guilt look he had earlier. "But the moment our lips touched for the first time, I knew that I could never live without her."

"I'm not the type to get too sentimental, so shall we?" Dark took out a black feather and pointed it towards Adonis. "So long!"

"Not just yet. Give me tonight. I'll bring Ayaka to the Garden of Vows, and you can seal me in the morning. Just give me this one last night with her."

Dala saw the tears streaming down Ayaka's face, and started to feel bad for the girl. She looked up at Dark and saw that he was thinking on whether or not he should grant Adonis his request. Dala signaled for Ayaka to stay hidden as she jumped onto the boat with the mast Dark was standing on.

"Dark!" Dark looked down to see Dala looking up at him, and was surprised to see the sad look on her face. "Give him one last night so he could set things straight with her. I know what it's like to have your heart broken. After all, I felt the same thing a long time ago."

"Fine." Dark said before looking up at Adonis. "But he better keep his end of the deal without a fight."

* * *

The next day at school, the students on the school roof were talking about Ayaka's new boyfriend and how hot he looked. Daisuke was also standing on the roof as he leaned onto the railing and looked up at the sky.

'Why is it that when two people who are meant for each other, yet they can never be together?'

Diana entered through the door leading to the roof and found Daisuke leaning on the railing as she walked over to him. When she saw the tear streaming down his face, she hugged him from behind, not minding if the other students noticed or not.

* * *

Diana was sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow close to her body, when she heard someone enter Daisuke's room. She got off her bed and rushed over to Daisuke's room and found Dark standing in front of the bedroom window. Dark didn't look at Diana when he saw the sad look in her eyes.

"I wasn't able to seal him. He disappeared for good after giving Ms. Hattori something she'll never forget. It's too bad that she didn't realize that love doesn't give anyone eternal happiness."

"How can you say that?" Diana started walking up to Dark until she was standing in front of him. "You're right about love not bringing true happiness. But that's just how it is. Sometimes love can come with obstacles that you don't want to face, but you just can't avoid it."

"Don't try to convince yourself with fantasies. Love can only bring sadness and pain."

"That only depends on who you fell in love with. Dala felt that kind of feeling a long time ago. You did too. I know what happened forty years ago. And I know what it's like to lose the ones you love. So if you need anyone to talk to, then you can come to me. As long as Dala doesn't mind. Good night Dark."

Diana started heading out of the room until Dark grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms, hugging her from behind. He whispered something in her ear before letting her go. Diana walked into her room and went to bed, thinking about what Dark whispered to her. The two words that made her smile before she went to sleep.

"Thank you."


End file.
